I Saw the Sign
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: Aubrey and Beca keep their relationship and the Bella's separate; a secret. Aubrey begins to feel threatened by Jesse and Beca's friendship. Set during PP1. Mitchsen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**I Saw the Sign**

Chapter One

* * *

Her redhead best friend might have been the one to interrupt her shower to get her to audition, but as Beca Mitchell, dubbed 'alt girl', sat on stage after singing with a cup as her beat, stared at said redhead, who was beaming at her, she noticed the blonde next to her. Was she scowling?

Beca gave her trademark tightlipped grin with a raised eyebrow in response. She had nailed that audition, not that she really cared. All she cared about was fulfilling her father's wishes so she could hurry up and move to Los Angeles. But this blonde continued to stare her down like she was someone who was to be avoided at all costs. This made up Beca's mind for her; she had no other option than to join the Bella's and prove she was more than just the 'alt girl' everyone seemed to think she was.

Beca stood from her spot on stage, chucking the yellow cup straight at the blonde who nearly fumbled at dropped it. She caught it at last minute and she swore to god that she would have died of shame had she dropped it.

"You guys got my name, so what are yours?" the brunette asked, looking down on the two seniors.

"I'm Chloe," the redhead said, smile still gracing her face. "And this is Aubrey," she then said, gesturing to her best friend who was still glaring at the brunette.

"Looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Beca offered, turning to walk off stage. If she had read Aubrey correctly, this would peeve her off so badly. Beca figured she was the controlling type, given the fact that only a handful of the auditions filled the Bella's 'requirements', so she assumed, as Chloe and Aubrey would discuss it, Aubrey would give in and let Beca join, just so she could show her who was really boss. "See ya later, dudes," she threw over her shoulder as she walked behind the curtains. She smirked to herself, Aubrey would be fun. Two alpha females going head to head.

"Hey, Beca, right?" a tall brunette boy asked.

Looking up at him, she internally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're Jesse?"  
"I'm glad you remembered," he beamed, walking with her down the stairs and out the exit. "I didn't know you could sing,"

"You only know my name and my internship," she deadpanned, walking up a path that would take her past the quad and towards Baker Hall.

"Well, can I get to know you some more?" he asked, giving her what she thought looked like puppy dog eyes.

"Look, dude, no offence," she started, knowing full well he was trying to hit on her. "I'm really not interested, you're not my type,"

She continued to walk whilst he stopped dead in his tracks. Was she into alternative boys? He shook his head of thoughts before running. "Wait up,"

She turned to face him, eyebrow raised, "You're not going to give up, are you?" she sighed, arms crossing over her stomach.

He shook his head, smiling once more. "As Luke said at the station, we'll be spending a lot of down time together,"

She rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. "Fine, I've told you you're not my type," she offered, beginning to walk off again. "Don't come crying to me when I hurt you," she yelled over her shoulder finally.

* * *

"Chloe, I told you at the activities fair, she's not right for us," Aubrey told her bestfriend.

They were sitting in their shared dorm on their own beds, cross legged.

"Bree, you heard her sign, she's what we need," the redhead reasoned.

"Just because you jumped her in the shower," Aubrey shot back, frowning.

"Just because you're jealous,"

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Aca-belive it,"

"Me? Jealous of you jumping into a shower with that short bunette with her ear monstrosities and those tattoos,"

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Aubrey, unfolding her legs, inching towards the edge of her bed and closer to Aubrey's. "So why did you just go to those lengths to describe her?" she smirked.

Aubrey cursed herself, she'd backed herself into a corner. "Well, I, uh-"

"That's what I thought," Chloe smiled proudly, standing and extending her arm to her friend. "I think we need to get the gym prepared for initiation, don't you think?"

Aubrey nodded, collecting the files of their newest Bella's, putting them in a back pack with some candles, yellow and blue scarves and yellow, silk bags.

The pair walked in silence over campus from their dorms to the gym. Each of the girls were caught up in their own thought. Chloe thinking how fun it would be to have a group of new girls and perhaps with new girls would come a new setlist? She smiled to herself, but Aubrey was too caught up in her own though to even notice.

The blonde's thoughts laid with Beca. She was really in her head and it was irritating her beyond belief. Perhaps that's because Beca didn't cower in fear or because she stood her ground. Beca was a challenge. She nodded firmly, confirming exactly why Beca was in her mind. A challenge.

Getting to the gym, Chloe and she spent the next two hours laying out and lighting the waxy decorations. Candles were tradition and that is how Aubrey wanted it.

"Did you bring the cup, Chloe?" she asked in a panic, thinking that she might have forgotten something that important.

"Chill, Bree, I have it," she smiled, handing the old glass over to her co-captain. "You okay?"

Aubrey took a deep breath, taking her best friend's hands in her own. "No," she said quickly. "We've picked a bunch of girls that don't fit any of the requirements, we now have that emo-goth-alternative-whatever she wants to call herself-THING on our team. We have a tradition to up hold and THIS is not how tradition should be started!" by the end of her rant, she was pale in the face.

"Breath," Chloe tried soothing and when that didn't work, she pulled out a bottle of wine from her own bag. "This is for the new girls, but we are new captains, have a sip to calm yourself,"

Aubrey took the bottle from her friend's hands, not sipping it, but gulping down a solid two, maybe three, mouth fulls.

Aubrey took a deep breath and smiled. "Now I'm ready,"

* * *

It was nearing on eleven at night when Aubrey and Chloe snuck, one by one, into the initiates dorms, throwing the yellow silk bags over their heads, standing them in the corridor whilst one watched over them as the next wrangled in their target. As the number of girls in the corridor grew, Aubrey pulled out the last file from the back pack they had.

Of course, Beca had to be the last, and it was Aubrey's turn to grab. She sent Chloe back to the gym with the rest of the girls so she could sneak through the hallways quietly. Beca had been placed in a totally different dorm to the rest of the girls, and therefore, was going to make it harder for Aubrey to scout her out.

Making her way up a flight of stairs, she found the door that belonged to the small brunette. She tested the door handle to see if it was unlocked. Campus rules had it that all doors must remain unlocked unless unoccupied. The door handle didn't budge, which meant that neither Beca nor her roommate were in.

Pulling out her phone, she sent a message to Chloe saying that she couldn't find Beca. Chloe's reply came quickly, telling her to check either the showers or the radio station. As Aubrey now ran about the dorms, scouting the showers, which turned up nothing, she ran across the quad, down past the gym where the others were, and kept running down a hill. Pushing the door to the station open, she peered through the blinds, which were cracked open. Beca was definitely in there, with a bulky blonde dude covered in tattoos. Aubrey kept her focus on the brunette.

She kept her eye on Luke as he neared the door she was standing at, jumping behind the desk in the administration area before he saw her.

"See ya later, Becky," Aubrey heard him call out in a British accent. "Remember, finish your CD stacking and then lock up,"  
"No worries, dude," came the reply.

The man, known now as Luke, stepped out of the studio, walked the several paces through administration and out the front door. It all happened so quickly, so Aubrey took her chance, darting for the closing studio door. She knew that if she had opened it, it would have given her away.

"Dude, next time be more subtle," came the brunettes voice from an unknown location across the studio.

Aubrey's eyes widened, not replying in case Beca was just trying to call out a bluff.

"Aubrey, I know you're there," she said again, her voice coming closer.

Again, Aubrey didn't reply, listening for the next footfall, or the next breath, but it was Beca who caught Aubrey. The smaller girl grabbed Aubrey's forearm, she was behind the blonde, and ran her hand down the length of it till she reached the hand with the sack.

"Thought you could sneak up on me?" Beca questioned, sliding the sack out of Aubrey's hand.

"Uh -" but she was lost for words. She was never outsmarted at her own game. Ever.

"Aubrey, lets get one thing straight," Beca said, walking around to face the taller blonde. "For one, I'm not, so I'll probably end up sleeping with your entire team," Aubrey's mouth dropped at how open the brunette was being. "Two, the fact that your jaw drops means you're surprised by my honesty and confidence, which means I'm threatening the power you have, so essentially your dominance. And three, I can read people like books," she finished off her small speech with a wink.

Aubrey's lip pursed and her eyes narrowed, standing up taller to prove her size over the smaller girl.

Beca smirked, "Didn't your mom ever tell you to pick on people your own size,"

This girl was going to really get under Aubrey's skin, she was annoying and right, and Aubrey hated it when people were right. But why was there the feeling of butterflies in her stomach? This wasn't the normal feeling before she wanted to puke.

"Finish your CD's so you don't get in shit, Beca," the ordered. "Then put the sack on your head whilst I march you up to the gym,"

* * *

It was close to midnight when Beca was finally lined up with the other Bella initiates. The candle's had nearly burnt out during the wait for Beca and Aubrey had sent a text to Chloe telling her she'd spill the details later.

The intiation ceremony was quick, but slightly odd. The girls were forced to swear to never have sexual relations with their rival team, the Treblemakers, or their vocal chords would be ripped out by wolves. Sealing the deal into the Bella's had been to each take a sip out of the glass, which was described to be the blood of the sisters before them. Just this description had made several of the girls turn their noses up, but as the initiation ended, a girl by the name Fat Amy, went up to finish the rest of the glass.

"Off to hoodnight we go," Chloe exclaimed, running out the gym and just off to the right.

There was an amphitheatre in which about fifty others were gathered, dancing to background music, drinking out of solo cups and singing alone to the tunes.  
"Ladies, welcome to aca-initiation night," Aubrey told them as she lead them down stairs. "Prepare to soften the beach,"

The girls ran past her, straight towards the kegs, grabbing their drinks, keen to mingle with the other acapella teams. Beca hung back, sitting in one of the stands, not too keen to get friendly with people she would be leaving in less than a year.

But climbing over the seats, with two red cups in his hands, came Jesse. Beca instinctively rolled her eyes, she wasn't interested in his advances, but it would humour her for the night.

"Beca! BECA!" he called. "Becaww!"

"Mmm," she hummed, rolling her eyes again.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?" he questioned as she shook her head. "You're one of those acapella girls, I'm on of those acapella boys and we're gonna have aca-children, it's inevitable,"

She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "You're really drunk right now," she said whilst he stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nope," he said, touching his nose with his finger and standing on one foot to prove his sobriety. He lost his footing and she stood to make him stable again. "Have dinner with me on Friday?" he asked.

"Sorry dude, I did say you weren't my type," she told him, feeling a little sorry for him, but that was quick to disappear as he sat next to her.

She was saved as Chloe ran up the stairs, "I'm so glad I met you," she said, grabbing the smaller girls shoulder. "I think we're gonna be really fast friends,"  
"Well, you saw me naked," Beca replied, winking at the ginger, hoping Jesse would get the point.

"Anyway, this ginger needs her jiggle juice," Chloe called, leaving Beca, assuming she was attempting to pick up the brunette boy.

Beca scrunched her face up in annoyance, before calming herself and trying to talk to the boy next to her in a friends only way.

As Chloe ran back down the stairs towards the kegs, she saw her best friend eyeing up Beca and the boy she was with. Touching her shoulder lightly, she handed over her own drink.  
"What's up, Bree?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey shook her head, emptying her mind of all thoughts that plauged it. "She just took an oath," Aubrey replied, nodding her head towards Beca and Jesse.

"Hey," Chloe protested. "The oath was only made this year and that was because you aren't getting any because you're hella gay and because you hate Bumper,"

Aubrey glared at her best friend. "Keep that info to yourself will you," she hissed.

"The gay part or the Bumper part?" the redhead teased.

"You know very well which part I mean,"

Chloe giggled. Her mind suddenly realised something, "Do you like authoritive girls, Bree?"  
"What?" she questioned. "No..."

"You so do,"

"I do not,"

"Aubrey's got a toner," Chloe teased.

"I dont even know the girl,"

"Ah-ha! But you know which girl I was referring to,"

Aubrey shook her head. "Not dealing with this right now,"

* * *

As time crawled into the early hours of the morning, the initiation night was beginning to die down. Several people had gone back to their dorms, others had gone in pairs to a chosen dorm, some had passed out in the amphitheatre and then there were a select few who were still awake and partying.

Among them were Jesse, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca.

Jesse was no longer harassing Beca, instead he was hanging with the two Trebles who were still on their feet, although all three of them looked as though they were about to pass out.

Beca had somehow managed to drink enough to get her to forget why she was here and what she was trying to accomplish. Instead she was dancing with Aubrey, which, as much as either of them would want to admit, they were enjoying.  
Chloe had cut in for all of two seconds to pull Aubrey aside. She had told her friend to kiss Beca, to which Aubrey had strongly protested.

"When was the last time you even kissed someone?" Chloe had asked her quietly.

"Probably last hood-night," she admitted.

"And do you remember who you kissed?" the redhead pushed.

"Yes..." Aubrey hung her head as she was eyed up by her friend. She was waiting for an answer as to who she had kissed. "It was you,"

"Exactly, now get your ass over there, kiss that alt girl, and if all comes to shit, just blame it on the booze," Chloe said, pushing her back to the small brunette who was now taking a sip out of her cup.

Beca stopped drinking and swallowed her mouthful, somehow she smiled at Aubrey, dropping her cup and pulling her back to dance together again.

Aubrey felt the butterflies in her stomach, it was either the anticipation of kissing the brunette or it was vomit. It took her a minute, stopping, grabbing the younger girls face and bringing their lips together, it took a second but Beca reciprocated.

She ignored Chloe who was howling behind her, which drew attention from those who weren't comatose. Clapping and more howling filled the night air.

Pulling back, Aubrey realised she was the one to break the kiss. Beca hadn't pushed her back, she'd actually kissed her back.

* * *

 **AN:** This is a fic based on a prompt I got from an anon on tumblr. They asked me to write a Mitchsen about them dating since auditions (I've decided to change up the timeline, you'll see) BUT they've kept Bella's and personal lives separate. Essentially Aubrey gets jealous of Beca and Jesse's friendship...I don't want to give too much away. But yeah...

Hope you enjoy. I reckon this is only going to be about 5 chapters long if I keep writing them this size.

Reviews are always welcome! And if you want to follow me on tumblr...well here's my URL :)

justkeewee  
dot  
tumblr  
dot  
c0m


	2. Chapter 2

**I Saw the Sign**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Bree, this is so unlike you,"

"But Chl-" the blonde tried to protest, but she was drowned out by the ginger.

"You had everything planned for this year and according to your own scheduling, we should have started Bella's practices three weeks ago!" Aubrey tried to protest but Chloe spoke again. "What is in that head of yours? Ever since hood-night you've been distracted,"

"It doesn't matter, Chloe, just drop it," the blonde tried reasoning. "I'll send out a text to all the girls telling them practice is tonight after class,"

"Promise?"

Aubrey sighed, "Yeah," she said, pulling out her phone and sending a text message to all but two of the Bella initiates.

Fat Amy had narked on two of the girls who had been sneaking around with a couple of the Trebles and Aubrey, being true to her oath, had disinvited them.

"It's Beca isn't it?" Chloe asked, desperately wanting to know why Aubrey had waited to do practices.

"No," Aubrey stated, turning her head away to try hid the red that flushed her cheeks.

"Then why does your laptop history have you stalking her Facebook page every five minutes,"

"How!? Chloe!" she dragged out the last vowel in her name. "Why would you go through my computer,"  
"We all know I don't know what boundries are," she replied, smiling at her friend who, honestly, looked panicked. "So, alternative girls, eh?"

Aubrey's cheeks flushed even more, and she looked at the dorm floor, unable to say anything to her friend.

"I'm your best friend, Bree, you can talk to me,"

Chloe moved around their dorm, bed dipping under her body as she sat next to her friend. Chloe had known Aubrey since their freshman year of highschool. Aubrey had moved across the country with her family, becoming neighbours with the redhead and her family. Chloe had been there for her when no one else had, especially when Aubrey had come to her expressing her homosexuality. Because of this, Aubrey had then been disowned and dumped at college by her family, and ever since, she had strived to perfection to gain the affections of her family once more.

"She's in my head, Chlo," Aubrey told her friend. "I kissed her just because I could, and now I keep thinking about her. She's so mysterious, and acts like a badass, and she's kinda cute and her singing...its-" Aubrey sighed.

"Get her to hang out with us then," Chloe suggested.

"I suppose,"  
"Anyway, you'll see her soon. Bella's time," Chloe said, nudging the blonde's shoulder, standing and extending a hand for Aubrey. "Let's go," she beamed.

It was a quick walk to the gym ready for the first Bella's rehersals of the year. Aubrey and Chloe arrived first, as expected. They located the whiteboard, which hadn't moved from it's spot behind the bleachers since last year. Whilst Aubrey wrote their training plan on the board, Chloe pulled out some loose chairs for the new Bella's to sit on.

"You printed the set list, right?" Chloe clarified with her friend, looking at her working hard.

"Mhm," Aubrey confirmed, the end of the whiteboard marker in her mouth as she stood back and double checked the plan.

"Hey, Bree?"

"Yeah?"  
"Are you sure we should use the same set list as last year?"

Aubrey turned to look at the ginger, staring at her with a look that was to be interpreted as a ' _duh, of course we are, we got to the finals with that last year_ '. With that look, Chloe turned back to making sure everything was perfect for the new girls, and pulling out her phone and checking the time, she realised the first girls would be here soon.

"Sup, aca-bitches," Fat Amy howled as she entered the gym only minutes later. She hadn't been around acapella singers for long, but she had picked up on the fact that 'aca' was meant to go in front of anything appropriate.

One by one, the rest of the Bella's streamed in, Chloe gesturing for them to take a seat. She looked towards the board, taking a glance at Aubrey who she noticed was nervously staring towards the doors. Chloe walked up to her, placing a hand on her forearm, Aubrey jumped at the touch and looked at her best friend.

"She'll be here, don't worry," Chloe said, soothing the blonde's nerves.

With that being said, Aubrey's eyes snapped back to the door as the short brunette walked in. Her hair was down, slightly messy. She wore skinny jeans and combat boots, topped with a dark long sleeved shirt with the arms rolled up and an open demin shirt. And as usual, her wrists were covered in leather cuffs, dark makeup applied around her eyes and the masses of jewelery in her ears.

As Beca looked around the room, she noticed Aubrey staring at her. She smirked as the blonde diverted her attention elsewhere. Beca's mind had been with the blonde since the initiation night. She had originally been taken aback when her captain had kissed her, but Beca's mind was in such an alcoholic haze, that she hadn't really cared. She hadn't cared that much she was certain she'd even kissed her back. She'd even returned to her dorm that night caressing her lips with her fingers.

Beca, of course, would never admit to any of it. She hated emotional confontation, but she also hated the fact that this girl was an alpha. Something she was too. She was used to being dominant over her significant others, not that she'd had many, and if she were to ever try anything with the blonde, it would end up as a disaster. She'd seen it happen with her high school best friend. She had ended up dating one of the football team stars, and his head was so far up his arse, reigning over people was his forte. When he couldn't demand Beca's bestfriend to do his bidding, shit hit the fan and everything fell apart.

Sitting in the empty seat in the back row, she watched as Chloe and Aubrey came together to have a quick discussion.

"Welcome to the Bella's, ladies," Aubrey greeted. Beca mentally scoffed at how formal she was being.

A tall brunette interrupted Aubrey's speech after she noticed there were two girls missing. "Where are Kori and Mary-Elise?"  
"Stacie, they were Treble-bonded at hood-night. They were disinvited from the Bella's," Aubrey replied.

"That oath was serious?" Beca questioned, thinking the rule was stupid.

"Dixie chicks serious," Beca raised an eyebrow at the blonde's reply. "You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble,"

"That's not going to be easy, he's a hunter," Stacie told the group, gesturing to her crotch.

Beca smirked at the girl, she liked her openness and honesty. "You call it a dude?"

"Enough," Aubrey almost yelled. "An oath is an oath,"

"Is it necessary, though?" Beca questioned again, her dominance sparking.

"This is war, Beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only three months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas ..."

"Pssh, whatever, dude," Beca gave up, not really keen on a public argument. She needed to stay in this group to prove to her dad that she was trying, then she could hurry up and get to LA.

"Okay, moving on. This is a list of all the songs that we have ever performed. And you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women ,"

Beca raised her eyebrow once more, pulling a ' _you've got to be joking_ ' face, but again, there was no point in arguing. Not yet anyway. She could sense the frustration in the blonde and no doubt she was going to confront the brunette at the end of the practice. An annoyed Aubrey was, for lack of a better word, sexy. Beca smirked to herself at her thoughts and paid little attention to what was going being said.

* * *

Rehearsals was boring. Beca had picked up on the fact that Aubrey was using the same set as last year. Somehow, Aubrey suffered from stress vomiting, which she nearly did, and the little Asian girl, Lily, had keen hearing. So when Chloe had told her to relax because they didn't want a repeat of last year, Lily asked. This ended up with the girl's browsing YouTube, watching several different videos of the beginning of the set before Aubrey had to solo. She ended up barfing on everyone directly in front of her. Beca had remembered the video and pieced together the moves with the songs.

"Alright, ladies, we have a gig during the weekend. It's Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer, so we'll be here every night rehearsing," Aubrey told the group before they split up.

The girls began to leave, Chloe included, but as Beca had predicted, Aubrey called her back. "Uh, Beca, a word please?"

Aubrey had no idea how to word what she was going to say and panic set in. She should have asked Chloe before she left, but then Beca would have left. She took a deep breath as the brunette replied.

"What's up," Beca replied.

She paused. "You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer," but the authority was lacking in her voice, Beca took her opportunity.

She stepped into Aubrey's personal space, smirking as the blonde took a step back. She took another step whilst the blonde took another back. It was almost like a dance, but eventually, the brunette had her pinned against the whiteboard. "Or what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

The arrogance. Aubrey felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Was this going to be the girl she was going to succumb to? She stood up straight, moving forward the tiniest bit so they were chest to chest. Aubrey's eyes narrowed at the brunette as she remembered something she had said to Beca as she went to grab her for initiation. ' _Let's get one thing straight; I'm not._ ' Aubrey knew how to throw Beca's confidence.

"Go out for a drink with me,"

That did it. Beca's jaw dropped and she took a step back. Had Aubrey really just done that? She pondered it for a minute, eyes watched as Aubrey's lips formed a smirk. Those lips. She shook her head. "Sure, Friday night, down at the old pool," Beca told her, moving back to the spot she was.

Now it was Aubrey's turn for her jaw to drop. She did _not_ expect that. Was this just a chess match that they were playing together, or was Beca being serious? She wouldn't know until she tested something. "Beca?"  
"Yeah?"

Aubrey lowered her head so she was talking directly into the brunette's ear, her voice warm and ticklish. She whispered, "I can see your toner for me through your jeans,"

Beca smirked, "Yeah? Well, that's my dick," she pulled herself away from Aubrey, ready to walk away but turned back quickly, looking at the blonde's lips. Without the drunken haze, she wanted to see if it felt right.

It was quick, aggressive, messy. She brought her lips to the blonde's, recognising them from the first time. Aubrey reciprocated the kiss before Beca pulled away, biting her lip. "See you on Friday, I'll text you,"

This time Beca did walk away. She was never known to seduce people, but this was fun. That kiss had awakened something inside her, butterflies were in her stomach and she was actually looking forward to Friday night.

"Remember rehearsals, you'll see me every night," Aubrey called after her.

Beca smiled. Why this girl?

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows on this! This is actually my first Mitchsen fic, and I've never really shipped them...all I ever imagine is, like, aggressive sex. But it seems y'all like what I have to write (:

I wasn't 100% sure how to get them together, but I figured it would be a lot of butting heads and one-up-manship. So I hope you guys like this! Let me know in the reviews (:


	3. Chapter 3

**I Saw the Sign**

-Chapter 3-

* * *

 _Breathe; calm down; relax; don't vomit; breathe._

Aubrey had been pacing her dorm room, stopping every once in a while to look at her reflection in the mirror off to her left on the wardrobe door. She ran her hand through her gently curled hair, ruffling it as her fingers reached the tips.

She glanced up at the clock above the dorm door. It was nearly seven. Beca had sent her a text earlier that week saying that she would be around to get her dot on seven. Aubrey had scoffed at the text initally, believing Beca to be someone who would run late intentionally, but as the time neared, Aubrey's nerves flared.

The last few days rehearsals had been full on. Training a whole team of new Bella's had really taken it out of her; and Chloe too. They were going through with last year's set which made it a little easier, but Aubrey found herself constantly butting heads with Beca about it.

As much as Beca made Aubrey nervous, she equally frustrated her and threatened her. Aubrey was definitely confused about her feelings for the younger girl.

She was attractive in the looks department and her personality, although as dominant as her own, was equally attractive.

Aubrey had told Chloe of the date and how it had come to be, and every rehearsals since that, Chloe had dropped playful eye wiggles at her friend. Of course, Chloe was sworn to secrecy and especially wasn't to let Beca knew that she knew.

Aubrey audibly sighed, pulling out her phone to check the time. She had five minutes to go. Pacing around her room again, she wanted to groan. She hated going on dates; not that she went on many. It was the same routine of being excited, getting ready super early and then waiting.

Before long, a knock sounded at the door and the butterflies in Aubrey's stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. Chloe had helped her with some breathing techniques, so she tried those to calm herself from vomit to just shaking.

Opening the door, she saw Beca. She was dressed as usual, black jeans, combat boots, messy hair. Aubrey smiled slightly and Beca saw this.

"Don't get all mushy on me now," she teased, grabbing Aubrey's hand and leading her away from her dorm, down the hallway, and out onto the quad. "Still keen for the pool?"

Aubrey cocked her head and shrugged her shoulders. "You planned it, not me," she wanted to laugh at Beca, but her inner perfectionist was annoyed that the younger girl hadn't planned properly if she was asking to change the location.

Beca was teasing Aubrey and as she watched the older girl, she knew it had irritated her. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself.

Approaching the pool, which was old and abandoned, Beca found a way through the broken window, Aubrey followed naturally. The place smelt musty, it was getting dark and it felt creepy. Aubrey was a little hesitant and Beca sensed this, rubbing her upper arm in a form of comfort.

Coming through the rest of the building, the pool came into view. While it was empty and had graffiti all over it, Aubrey couldn't help but notice a glow coming from the deep end.

Beca took Aubrey's hand, leading her up to the edge and watched the blonde girl's reaction.

Beca had set up a picnic blanket on the pool floor, candles surrounding the area and a basket with an obvious bottle of vodka sticking out of it. Next to that was a small sound system which Beca hooked her iPod up to.

Aubrey was stuck for words. She hadn't realised the small brunette would be capable of pulling off something... _romantic_. She smiled at Beca, the brunette smiling back. Their alpha status ceasing for the night. The girls could be just that; two girls on a date.

Beca lead the blonde down the side of the pool and gestured for her to take a seat on the blanket.

* * *

"So?" Chloe asked the next morning. "How did it go?" she wiggled her eyes playfully.

Aubrey crossed her arms, "Fine,"

"Annnd?"

:It was fine, we went down to the pool and had a few drinks,"

"Yeaaaah?"

"That's all," Aubrey said, cutting her friend off, not really wanting to go too far into her personal life. "We have to focus, we have regionals in a few weeks,"

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe brushed off.

* * *

"So I heard you went on a date the other night?" Luke questioned as Beca began her shift stacking CD's.

Her face stayed expressionless as she looked up at the British man who had poked his head out the door. "Yep,"

"Was it with Jesse?"

Beca frowned, "No,"

"I totally had you and him pegged together,"

"No, actually, it was one of the girls I sing with,"

Luke stepped out of the booth, approaching Beca, raising an eyebrow, "I definitely didn't see that coming," he told her. "Was it the cute ginger?"

Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

"Leggy brunette?"

"You can keep guessing, dude, you'll never guess," she teased.

Luke mulled it over for a bit, thinking of the least possible. "It's the blonde, the ones that threw up last year?" A flush graced Beca's cheeks before disappearing and this didn't go unnoticed by Luke. He smirked before looking over to the studio door as Jesse walked in. Luke turned his attention back to Beca, not caring much for the brunette man. "Soooo, what did you do?"

"Just a few drinks at the pool," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Any action?" Luke said, winking at his friend.

Beca shook her head, taking note of the look Jese was now shooting in her direction. "Hey, dude," she greeted in her usual moody tone.

"Hi," he returned, heading up the stairs to the second floor of the station. "Regionals soon," he told her.

"I know, you guys ready for it?"

"I think so,"

Beca sensed that Jesse was distant, but she figured she'd ask him about it later, and besides, her shift at the station was going to end as soon as Jesse came and took over her. She decided that she would sit out in the quad, that was something he'd do, right?

* * *

She waited on the quad, laptop out and headphones on, for Jesse to finish his shift. She figured if she was alone he was more likely to approach her and come and sit. She wondered if Jesse had over heard her and Luke talking about her date with Aubrey? She had realised Jesse had been flirting with her since day one, but she didn't realise that he'd sulk about it.

Minimising her music producing software, she checked the time in the upper right of her screen. It was nearly four, so she assumed that he would be finished shortly. She returned to her mixes for a short while longer.

"What's up, weirdo," came the sound of Jesse's voice over her mixes. He threw her a juice pouch, sitting with her and opening his bag to reveal a stash of DVD's.

"What's this?"  
"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CD's, I figured we could do something that doesn't want to make us kill ourselves,"

She smirked at this. Any sign of sulking that he had showen earlier was now gone. "Yeah," she agreed a little sarcastically.

"So, brought some movies. Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky. Best scored and soundtracked movies of all time. That's what I wanna do when I grow up. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that,"

Beca wanted to roll her eyes, but then she figured she could ask if he had a girlfriend, because, lets be honest, he wasn't bad looking, she just wasn't particularly interested in his advances, and if he had a girlfriend...well. "You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet,"

He almost smiled at this, "Oh, I don't have a girlfriend,"

She was a little disappointed at his response, taking a sip out of the juice pouch, "You don't?" she questioned. "But you have juice pouches and Rocky," she then teased.

He changed the subject quickly, "So are you guys going to the riff off tonight?"

"What the fuck is a riff off?"

* * *

Beca received her answer about the riff off earlier that week. It was amazing, the spontaneousness of the whole lot. She and Aubrey had managed to hide their newly formed relationship, they hid it especially well when the blonde had freaked out about them losing, but Beca didn't care, it was a part of Aubrey that she was getting used to.

The brunette smiled at the memory of the riff off as they waited to go on stage for their Regional performance. Beca stood by Aubrey, giving her a quick glance and hand squeeze before they went on stage.

The short brunette was a little embarrassed by the performance, as she heard a few mutters in the audience about the set being the same as last years.

Coming off stage, she noticed the Treble's had positioned themselves in the same spot the Bella's had been standing in only moments before. Jesse made some sort of hand gesture towards Beca as the group walked past, and mouthed something about doing a good job. This didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey who shot a glare towards the Treble boy as their group now ran to the stage.

Aubrey stood close to Beca whispering a few words, claiming her possession over the girl. Beca smirked at this, she was jealous that Jesse was hitting on her.

Giving her hand a reaffirming squeeze, she made it clear that Beca was in this for Aubrey. Aubrey returned this gesture with a smile.

The girls watched as the Trebles absolutely killed their set and naturally, claimed the regional title. Beca had noticed that Aubrey was rather upset by this, but she knew, as well as the rest of the Bella's, that they weren't going to win with a set as old as the one they were using.

Turning to leave the auditoriam after the Trebles, Bumper, the Treble lead, caught a glimpse of a group of older men performing acapella, and decided that it would be a good idea to get into a fight.

The girls glanced at each other, mixed emotions running between them. Some wanted to join the fight, well, more specifically, Fat Amy and Beca, while Aubrey and Chloe shot concerned looks between each other.

Of course, Beca and Fat Amy ran down to join the fight, Beca being the only one to land a punch on one of the older men. Jesse, who was involved, stopped to take care of Beca who was now clutching her hand in pain as Fat Amy had gotten a hold of the trophy, threatening to shove it up one of the older men's rear ends.

Beca lunged at Fat Amy, grabbing the trophy from her hands, watching as everything slowed. The trophy snapped, half of it flying into the glass panes, shattering.

* * *

Beca didn't know what had happened. Everything had slowed until reality caught up with her as handcuffs were being slapped on and she had been ushered from a police car and then into a holding cell.

Only an hour later had a police woman ome up to her and opened the cell.

"Someone posted bail," she had informed Beca and she walked out with the short brunette.

Leaving the station she saw Jesse. She sighed. Of course he was going to be the one to pay the bail.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby."  
"Hey, you know you just have to say, "Hey, Million Dollard Baby." You don't have to reference the specific actress."  
"Damn. Prison changed you,"  
"Thanks for bailing me out,"  
"Well I didn't,"  
"You called my dad?"  
"I know, I know, but they we putting you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious,"  
"That doesn't mean you call my dad,"  
"Who else was I gonna call? Okay, why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here,"  
"I didn't ask you to be," she shot back, wishing that Aubrey had been the one to be here.  
"I was just trying to help you,"  
"I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend,"  
"Got it," he finalised, walking away, his sullen attitude back in full force.

Arriving back at her dorm, she opened the door to find Kimmy Jin leaving in a huff and the whole group of Bella's sitting on her bed. No doubt they were going to get a lecture from Aubrey in the middle of the night.

"Hey!" she greeted  
"What up, Shawshank?" Fat Amy replied.  
"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose questioned.  
"I did a turn at County." Lily quietly told them all as they shot her an odd look.  
"You guys waited up for me?"  
"Of course we waited up for you," Chloe reassured as Beca walked into her dorm fully.  
"Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting," as if on cue, Aubrey spoke.  
"Noooo," Amy quietly protested.  
"First up…Our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises,"  
"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different," Beca said, her tounge slipping. All she wanted was to spend a little time with Aubery, but she figured this small outburst would annoy the older woman.  
"Beca's right," Cynthia Rose agreed. "The Trebles never sing the same song twice,"  
"The audience love the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we…Oh my god, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me? Um..let me show you this arrangement I've been working on," Beca continued, completely losing a hold of her brain – mouth filter.  
"Okay rehearsal tomorrow. 8:00am sharp," Aubrey said, quickly cutting them off.

She and Beca watched as their team mates departed Beca's dorm. Aubery moved closer to Beca, pulling her into an embrace, letting their dominant personalities dissapate again. Neither would admit that they enjoyed the feeling of being held by one another, but they could tell by the way their bodies reacted.

"How did you get out?" Aubrey asked. "I came by the station earlier and they said that someone had already bailed you out,"

Beca pressed her lips to Aubery's quickly. "Jesse told my dad and he came and bailed me out," she felt as the blonde tensed at the mention of Jesse. "He seemed disappointed when I yelled at him that he wasn't my boyfriend," Beca giggled.

Aubrey relaxed a little, bringing Beca in close to her, bringing their lips together again. "Don't do anything stupid like that again,"  
The pair laughed.

* * *

 **AN:** So I kinda got caught up with my other fics and realised the pace of this one was going too slowly. So I apologise for rushing through it the way I did. Reviews are appreciated (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
